Conventionally, a heat exchanger includes a core having tubes and fins stacked one on top of another. A core may be equipped with tanks to receive thermal medium. A heat exchanger may further include a plate (insert) equipped to a core. It may be desirable to facilitate assembling of those components of the heat exchanger.